Raven (Origin)
This is a translation by the author, Raven-Plume from Deviantart. The original story is in French, which you can click 'here'. Character, story, and translation goes to Raven-Plume. The cold cobblestones of the pavement soiled the shoes of his ten-year-old daughter. On the way to school, she shared a lot of thoughts with her friend, whom she knew well and with whom she had shared good times. All the passers-by who caught his attention could not prevent a small smile on their faces when their eyes met his own from where they saw an innocent and pure soul. The wind, in love itself, wore for her soft brown hair that fluttered gracefully. And her purple dress refines her young and innocent body. This girl had the sweet name of Manon. The day could not have been better, she had good grades at school, she was a role model. She had still played and told her holidays with all her friends, who remained admiring of all the exploits she had been able to accomplish. On her way home, as she greeted her red friend with an Illuminati T-shirt, which was disappearing into another street, she continued her way to her house where she could sell her new good note to her parents. She was hopping in the street and watching the passing cars. It was a game for her. she gained one point when two cars of the same color succeeded each other. She saw a red car, then a blue one, then a red one again. "He was almost there," she exclaimed, grimacing slightly for a moment. Then she continued to walk to the next intersection. A blue car, then a red, then a gray, then a white. She looked curiously at this strange car. And she saw on the side the portrait of a bird. It was an eagle. Or a raven? In any case, she found it very pretty. But it was only a detail among the vast landscape that surrounded her and with which she paid great attention to every detail. As if, scrutinizing the sky, where the houses, she was convinced in her heart that she was going to discover new things. And the discovery was part of one of his favorite games. At the intersection, she stopped at the traffic light in front of the pedestrian crossing. Needless to say, this little girl had received an impeccable education. That's why her parents let her come and go to school alone, unattended. They trusted her. Past the passage, she turned into the small street that would bring her home. A small street where there was usually no one. In this landscape, she knew perfectly well. A white task seemed to him unknown. This task was none other than a car. It was suspicious of her. Despite her age, she knew very well that cars were not allowed to drive in this pedestrian lane. His parents had to tell him a hundred times. She walked past the car slowly. Almost on tiptoe. She lowered her head and looked at the car out of the corner of her eye, even though her hair concealed part of her view. What was to her surprise to feel a cold, powerful hand catching her shoulder and flipping it over so she could see her attacker. It was a man whose size foreshadowed his forties, even though his face was hidden by a gas mask, his hair said a lot. He was wearing a strange white coat. Manon wanted to scream, but the man's hard, wrinkled hands prevented her. He had covered the mouth and nose of the girl with a handkerchief soaked in chloroform. She struggled with all her strength, but her small arms could do nothing against the powerful musculature of her attacker. She wanted to scream, but she could barely breathe. And the more seconds passed, the more she felt her strength abandon her. And the more she felt her eyelids grow heavier to completely hide her vision. In a few moments, the landscape had turned black. Black as the feathers of a raven. Little by little, the colors began to come back to him slowly. She opened her eyes hard. She then discovered a landscape she did not know, her awakening was hard enough to disturb her for a short while but when she came to her senses, she recognized the place she was in. It was a strange laboratory. Even if she had recovered, her sight was still murky, as well as her hearing. But that was not due to problems coming from her. She raised her hand slowly and felt a cold glass plate stick against her palm. She was in a kind of vertical basin. And strange tubes that came from the top of the pool were planted under his skin and prevented him from moving. She tried to struggle but these tubes hurt. Looking around, she saw a raven that was undergoing the same treatment. She looked at him with difficulty, the animal was still asleep. Or was he dead? She did not know it. But the vision of this poor beast in this state would almost have given her a tear if she was not already preoccupied with her fate. A noise from the outside of the jar deceived the silence that weighed on this gloomy room. She saw a man, dressed in the same white blouse as her attacker, enter the room. This time, her face uncovered, despite the water that blurred her vision, she could recognize this hair. It was her aggressor. Was he a scientist? Was she going to undergo tests all more painful than the others? She feels a strange sensation running through her body bruised by the tubes that kept her alive in this aquatic environment. A chill. Of fear. Her oppressor smiled broadly as she watched her float, hung by thousands of purple tubes. He made fun of the fear that shone in her eyes. He sat on a chair, sprawled, watching her tremble and shudder with fear, waiting for the next events. He pushed a single button before getting up and walking slowly, hands behind his back, advancing to the jar that held the girl prisoner. No sooner had he touched the red button with his finger than she felt a fulgurating pain running through her whole body. It was a pain so strong that anyone who could feel it would not be able to describe it. She screamed but no one heard her. Her muscles all stiffened at the same time, she could not move, it was like a huge electric shock. And while the pain was pulling her body, she saw a multitude of images scroll before her eyes. Horrifying images. Skeletons lying on the ground. People she had never seen who looked at her painfully and painfully while a large amount of blood flowed from their eyes. Graves, a graveyard in a gray landscape, the sky was so cloudy that it was dark, and from all the tombs sprouted a multitude of birds with plumage of a black so dark that one would think to be able to fall there and not come out again. Thousands of people on the floor, emptying their blood. It was an interminable ordeal that only lasted a few seconds. When everything was over, she could still hear the cries of fear, the complaints, the deglutition of the people she had seen so far. The pain was finally gone. Her head bowed and her eyes closed, she cried, traumatized because she had just lived. And then his eyes rose and his vision, still interspersed with sordid images, and a strange vision, as if his eyes were in another place in the room, let perceive his face transformed in the reflection of the jar. His silky hair was cut off and came down to his shoulders. and his eyes had turned black. Then they returned to their original color when she blinked. She looked in horror at her new body, an adult woman's body. His innocence and childlike beauty were a distant memory. And from her eyes came again tears of deep sadness. The man looked at her with a small smile, "You saw? Your body is much better now. I created you so that you obey me you are my creation to me and I will teach you to use what I gave you". She regained her senses, found her sight she saw this man who has her still hurting, he still presses a button and the tube that is recovering peels off his skin and she felt a great pain and then the water emptied. "You will discover your "powers", says the man looking at the poor girl trying to catch her breath which the only the pipes feed her in the air "powers". She was shaking with fear and hoping that all this is a horrible nightmare, -"you're a monster- do you see that raven?" a raven's finger, it was black like the night she had ever seen that animal so close -O-yes? She disappeared, she was pushed back into her head, she was pushed back into her head, but she was still in vain, was also unhooked by herself, the girl looks at him with pain and the price in his arms, he too had lost his childhood? "Will I have black eyes and you still have two more complex things to serve yourself to find myself free! Do you think I'll help you?" "You are a monster, my monster! You will obey me and I will make you an invincible!", The man had a threatening look on his face. The girl cried, she felt weak and wanted to leave. She sent tingling in her hands as she looks, saw her hands gradually turn black as paws from a raven she looked at them in surprise she moved her hands and saw large sharp nails she took great care not to hurt the raven. She lowered her head. Everything was mixed in his head. the man was eager to test his new monster. He had full equipment from an old laboratory, he had practiced on humans or animals but none corresponded and he hated to make mistakes, he liked a perfect specimen someone naive and obeyed without asking questions. One day, while looking for all the evil in the city, he saw this girl in the purple dress. The baker told him that it was a very kind girl and who was adorable. He knew it was the right one, he had been following for several days. He lives in her the perfect guinea pig, he knows that this monster was the car was a naive girl and he made her do anything without her complaining. After more than 10 years working on this body, he knows that she can become the perfect monster. "I'm going to release you and explain everything to you but you'll have to obey me." She nodded. The scientist presses a button who a glass door with the raven in his arms the man threw him a white dress she was with his body when he had changed. It had a short cut and horrible! She wanted to scream but nothing out of her mouth, Why are you going after her and her parents? ....She was giving her a sign to come and she was joining him, she is walking down a long, dark hallway, and she's seeing more horrible tubes than others, monsters half, old child with a deformed face, she saw a poor half-blooded half-boar animal, a girl with limbs like iron organs, she wants to vomit on seeing the horrors of this the man opened a door and entered a lighted room. Gray and sad. There was no happy color. Only an office colored with an old dark wood decorated the room. the man all looking at writing in a big folder was writing "crows-women" what was he going to do to him? She wants to ask him a lot of questions and especially when he is released. The bras are a small modification to make you stronger, if you want to attack or if you have been stressed their black beaks and your claws push they are also sharp, and you can have wings but would be more complicated because you have to concentrate to get there they can fly high and the feathers are soft enough but they resist a stab. And your eyes...I put a long time but I finally succeeded! You can see it through this raven! I did a good job! Good job !! ?? At her words she grit her teeth, "I'm not an object! I'm ... a monster!" Even if she thinks it very loudly, no word comes out of her mouth She looked at the raven and released it he flew and saw a small light exit the girl too because they share the same view, she closed her eyes and concentrated, she wants to leave her wings to escape it is the only way! She felt her skin tightened she had very bad but had to take them all out! "Her skin tended even more and screamed in pain She saw blood poured on her legs she wanted to vomit But continued and huge wings out she screamed in pain and the The man laughed when he saw large wings, it was at least a meter or so, he handed her a mirror, she looked at herself and saw a black-eyed monster with the hands and wings of crows, also black, she cried, but seeing this small exit thanks in the eye of crows, she tried to take flight my If his wings were filled with blood, the scientist laughed and watched the poor creature struggled, she could no longer control her rage. The girl could catch her breath, a volcano would bubble in her. She gave him a violent neck of wings he fell to the ground screaming and saw his monster approaching her she scratched him took his face and tearing his skin slowly, he screamed she put her fingers in his eyes and thrusting it so hard that you feel squirting and pulling her fingers her eyes are clinging to her claws she looked from a disgusting area and removed her horrors from her fingers she tore out her tongue he screamed so loudly that an entered the room and activated the alarm. She left him and he breathed with difficulty. No time to finish it, she told herself. she managed to take flight, she broke the window from which the light came out and managed to get out but she heard the thud of the dogs in the distance she ran as she could with the wings unfold. The poor girl was going to a forest, the raven followed by flying. She wanted to fly but she had more strength she tried to go faster avoiding fox traps she heard dogs screaming they did not see the traps? She did not care she did not want to know their fate she was too busy with hers she heard the cries of men and rifles she was afraid, she ran for long minutes and heard only a distant cry in the distance they do have not followed it to the end of the forest but why? she was tired in a dark corner near a wall. She felt like leaving, they are going to catch her, it's about where unknown people will see her and what will they do to her? She closed her eyes little by little, she saw a tall man with white faces and smooth he had no face he was wearing a suit and a tie she wanted to run away she began to crawl-pity! Go! Leave me! She could not cry anymore, she curled up and the man took her in his arms and the girl fainted. When she woke up she found herself in a bed he was so hot ... since when did not she feel that? she moved her head a little and saw her raven sleep next to her and saw her wings unfold she sat down and the man who saved her was next to her, the girl made a start-it should not do not be afraid, "he said," I saw you running away from a laboratory ... you're safe here. What did they do to you? The man had no face she was shaking and did not want to say anything because it can turn against her, "I ... uh ... I do not know ... " You're in shock. "We will discuss it later. I put on clothes to get dressed come to see me in the living room ... oh ... and you are at home in a mansion here the killers or the different people are welcome you can stay here as long as you want. Your room once ready you just have to go down the stairs, I'll be waiting for you." Once the man left, she got up with pain The raven looked at her and she had time to blink he was coming over his shoulder like a shadow she looked at him and smiled "Coucou toi, thank you for helping me ... Without you, we would be ... I do not know too much ... Anyway ... I'll be calling you Shadow as a shadow he looked at her and croaked with happiness she got up and saw 2 outfits she took them one contained a corset dress, a cape, a hat and a mask all black, the other a simple dress also black with black and white mittens and tights a hair bow and a necklace all black too. She concentrated to get her wings back they are well out they have to run She folded them softly and despite the pain her wings entered her back she hoped they would not hurt her anymore, she got dressed and went downstairs and a little girl in the pink dress jumped to her neck she was looking at her as if she had seen a cartoon hero the little girl was filled with blood the faceless man whispered to 3 boys: they all wear a mask or something to hide their faces she heard a few words - go get me her record in the laboratory. There must be marked crows on it. If you do not find it, take all the records. She lowered her head and felt bad. Why he wants his file? To mistreat her? She knew that now, no one had to trust anyone anymore. The girl looked at her, she was full of blood and mud was she mistreated? Less the quiet Sally the man went to the girls and despite his appearance, he looks friendly, but I want a girlfriend to play "the girl ran and shouted that someone new had arrived she saw eyes looked at her, she squeezed her raven out of fear "she's so glad another girl is here, I'm hurrying Slenderman I'm like a father to them here you can be who you want and you're calling yourself? "Hm.... "she looked at the raven who had followed her and thought she did not want to be called by name because she did not look anything like what she became she wanted to be called like crows" Raven I my name is Raven He looked where the shadows too curious they whispered and were eager to see the news - welcome back home - I'll introduce you to others. Somewhere in the laboratory, a light remained lit despite the disappearance of the woman-crows folder that annoyed him, the man looked at himself in a mirror. His black eyes say a lot about him-I finally have eyes! Those crows! I want to meet you Can you make changes to my body? You will be my monster! You will fight for me, Manon! Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Narrative